Back Then
by MinatoMashiro13
Summary: The story before the "betrayal"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

'_Worthless'_

'_All this is just…. Worthless...' _

'_Why don't they all just disappear?'_

"Tsk…." Fushimi Saruhiko clicked his tongue in annoyance as he kept walking towards the bus stop that morning. It was still 05: 30 am.

He finally stopped walking when he arrived in a bus stop filled with a couple of students that morning. It was the first day of middle school and Saruhiko couldn't be more annoyed of the situation than he is now.

He sat on one of the bench in the bus stop and started listening to music with his earphone, completely ignoring the female students softly whispering and giggling to each other besides him. He woke up super early that day just to be on time for the first day of school, not that he care about school or anything, he just don't wanna get into trouble for being late. His eyes blankly looking at the screen of his PDA.

Saruhiko never had any friends before, not even in elementary school. His parents abandoned him at a very young age, leaving him with a small amount of money that wouldn't even last of a week and a large amount of debt in his little hands. He maturely got himself a job to be able to pay all the debt his parents left him. He changed ever since that incident happened. He's been trying to escape from the society ever since. Afraid he'll be betrayed and crushed, just like how his parents left him irresponsibly with a debt like that.

Yet, he never shed a single tear in his life before.

It's true, he was hurt when he found out his parents abandoned him. It's true that he never cared about anything in particular; friends, family, school grades or social life. He's just plainly living his life without any certain objectives or so. Flat. His life was ever so flat back then. It was colorless, worthless, meaningless. Nothing caught his attention, no interest. He wouldn't even give a shit if the world ends that day. He just… Couldn't care less.

He was also used to being bullied. No one likes him, he established that. Not even his parents cared about him. He would technically be better off without such horrible parents anyway. He was a genius in school, always acing in all tests and exams without even trying. Most envied him which led to some serious bullying. He wouldn't care though; he would just go home with the same flat face and would just go to school normally the next day.

No one seems to notice or sees his existence.

He would even bet that if he died, no one in the whole wide world would care or even notice.

Little did he know that all that will change as a short, hazel color haired boy approached the bench and violently sit down beside him, panting. The boy was wearing a uniform similar to the one Saruhiko is wearing. It looks like the short boy had run towards the bus stop non-stop, afraid he would be late.

"God… That was close…" The boy besides him sighed.

Saruhiko kept ignoring the boy's existence and kept indulging himself in his PDA, just like how he ignored other people who tried befriending him before.

The boy besides him took a pretty long look on Saruhiko, examining him closely. As Saruhiko kept ignoring the boy besides him, he persistently kept putting on the _'I'm curious about this guy'_ look. Saruhiko somehow can't ignore his stare anymore.

"Tsk… What?" Saruhiko finally took a glance on the hazel haired boy.

"Hey! That uniform… Are you…" Before the boy could finish his question, a school bus arrived right in front of the bus stop.

Saruhiko quickly packed his items and left the boy, speechless. He went inside the school bus looking quite pissed.

'_What the hell….'_

He then threw his school back on one of the back seat in the bus and sit down right away. He leaned behind the seat and closed his eyes as the bus slowly made its move towards the school. It wasn't the first time someone tried befriending him; it was more like twentieth times already. He couldn't care less about those worthless people who tried to be friends with him.

'_I mean, what's the point anyway?'_

Deep down inside he was just afraid to get hurt again, after being selfishly left by his parents. His fear of getting left again turned into hatred sometimes later. He hated the society, thinking that it's just something rotten and worthless.

After some kids tried befriending him and got ignored, they would start a rumor about him and avoided him instead, even bullying him in the end anyway. He was so sick of that.

He opened his eyes slowly, waking up from all his thought and found the previous short hazel haired boy sitting beside him with a smile on his face.

His life was about to change drastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, how's chapter one? I forgot to mention that this happens to be my first fan fiction. I was pretty thrilled after I was done with the first chapter…..**

**I hope you'd enjoy the story just like how I've enjoyed writing it! ^^**

**A little review would make my day! **

**Now then, here's chapter 2 enjoy! **

***By the way, all characters (Saruhiko and Misaki), the story settings and all that belongs to GoRa and GoRa ONLY!**

Chapter 2

The bus kept moving and moving, closing in to their school.

"Hm? What? Whaddya want?" Saruhiko glanced at the shorter boy looking quite pissed at his stare. The shorter boy kept staring at him anxiously, sitting right next to Saruhiko's seat in the far back of the bus.

"Hey! The name's Yata by the way…" The boy known as Yata started speaking, looking at him straight in the eyes as Saruhiko avoided his gaze.

"Yata?" Saruhiko looked at his PDA blankly once more, now ignoring him.

"Yata… Misaki" He continued with a slight shade of red on his cheeks.

'_Hmph… Misaki?'_ Saruhiko thought at the fairly girly name.

"But! But… Just call me Yata…." He continued.

The whole bus ride, as Saruhiko kept listening to music in his PDA, Yata Misaki kept talking and talking and talking. About school, home works, people, society, everything. The short ride felt so long for Saruhiko that day. School hasn't even started and he was already stuck with someone like Misaki that morning.

"… Seriously, the rain's pissing me off already…." Misaki continued, not caring whether Saruhiko is listening to him or not.

'_Must've been bad luck….' _

But he knew, if he kept quiet just for a little longer, _Misaki_ would eventually leave him, he would stop bugging him. Just like the other kids.

'_Just ignore him…'_

'_He's no different from the others…'_

'_Just ignore him….'_

After a while, the bus stops suddenly, surprising both boys sitting on the back row.

"Ah! We're here!" Misaki stood up. The bus stopped in front of a medium sized, multi-floored building. It was Shizume-Chou Middle School.

Before Misaki could say another word, Saruhiko stood up and rushed outside the bus, leaving Misaki for the second time that day. This time, Saruhiko saw no signs of Misaki following him as he walked inside the school ignoring all the stare and whispers he received. School hasn't even started yet and he was already facing some disturbance.

He went to the second floor to look for his new class.

"Hey, it's that weird genius…"

"Fushimi…. Saruhiko right?"

"Weird kid…."

"Ssshhh, he's coming…."

He heard more whispers as he walked into his new classroom, class 7M. He was pretty famous at elementary school for his bright mind and 'strange' personality. He was pretty much used to those kinds of stares and whispers, he just couldn't care less about what other people says.

"Tsk…" he clicked his tongue and approached a vacant seat right next to the window. The class was like any other classes, it was quite normal. Students chatting and playing around, some even whispered loudly as Saruhiko went inside class. He placed his stuff and sat there quietly, looking out the window. He waits for class to start. He kinda likes it, no pesky kids bothering him around and all that, back to his boring, quiet and lonely atmosphere.

That way, he won't get hurt again.

The atmosphere was pretty normal, boring and colorless for Saruhiko, like always. But he likes it. No one to bother or piss him off, no one to pretend they wanted to be 'friends' with him and no one to hurt him. He feels save.

That is, until a hand pats his shoulder.

"Hey! You left me down there!" Misaki was behind him.

"Wha…"

Misaki placed his bag on a desk right next to Saruhiko's and sat down.

"Hey! Come to think of it, I don't know your name yet!" Misaki began as an annoyed look appeared on Saruhiko's face.

"Tsk… Fushimi Saruhiko" He answered looking really annoyed now.

"Saruhiko? I didn't know you were in 7M as well….. Hey, do you know…." Misaki continued blabbing about unimportant topics.

'_Tsk… He's in this class too?'_

'_What the hell…'_

'_Why won't he just get it?'_

'_I don't need anyone'_

'_Just leave me alone'_

'Just leave me alone'

"Just leave me alone!" Saruhiko finally spoke his thoughts out loud, looking straight at Misaki's eyes feeling more annoyed.

Misaki stopped talking for a moment, quite startled.

Then, it was quite awkward for a minute. No one said a word.

Misaki finally opened his mouth, wanting to say something but the teacher went in class before he managed to say a word. Class began.

"Tsk….." Saruhiko clicked his tongue and faced the window once more, ignoring Misaki who was trying to make eye contact with him, avoiding his gaze.

'_I need no one'_

'_I'm fine the way I'am'_

**That's Chapter 2 completed! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^**

**The next chapter will focus more on Misaki's point of view. Please look forward?**

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's Chapter 3 then…..**

**I do NOT own K and its characters and all that….. GoRa does…..**

**Enjoy! ^^**

Chapter 3

Yata Misaki is usually not the kind of guy who would just randomly talk to people around him. Especially the ones he just met. In fact, he has no particular interest in anyone around him. He just thought the people around him were boring and uninteresting at some points.

That is until he saw that guy.

He was casually walking around Shizume-Chou a day before school starts. It was the last day of summer and he was pissed off more than ever.

'_If only something interesting would happen in my life….' _Is what he thought over and over again the past few days. Misaki never had a lot of friends in his life. He had a few and frankly, he doesn't really trust any of them.

He just stopped by from the arcades and decided to take a relaxing walk before school starts tomorrow. With his right hand, he wields his skateboard around, occasionally glaring at street passers around him. After walking for a while in one of the pedestrians in Shizume-Chou alone, he noticed a dark alley from where he was standing.

Then, he saw him.

A boy with dark thick glasses and dark blue hair was standing in an alleyway with three other older guys surrounding him. From the looks of it, a fight will soon begin.

'_Eh? Three versus one?'_

Misaki shrugged with a grin on his face. He was quite fond of starting fights with people and that practically formed his reputation now. He stopped walking and decided to just watch from the distance as the fight was about to unfold.

Although Misaki can't really point out what they're really saying, he can understand that a serious beating by the three older ones were about to begin.

A hit was landed towards the younger boy's stomach. The boy stumbled but didn't fell, still keeping his flat expression.

'_No helping it then…' _Misaki sighed.

'_Let's join in on the fun'_

As Misaki was about to take part on the fight, the boy with glasses finally fought back. Managing to land punches and kicks towards the other ones. Although the other three fought back, it was clear to him who was the winner. Misaki stood there, silent looking at the scene. After a while, the three guys finally bailed and retreated, leaving the boy alone in the alley, still with the same flat face.

He was somewhat amazed. The guy standing in the alleyways was strong.

"H, hey!" Misaki called out, somehow surprised with his sudden interest in the boy.

The guy glanced towards Misaki and clicked his tongue. He turned away, not saying a word as he lifts his bag which was on the ground and left through the other end of the alleyway. Leaving Misaki standing there, dumbfounded.

Misaki shrugged once more and started walking home as if nothing had happen. He spent his day normally for the rest of the day, not thinking about the fight or the boy with the glasses he had seen. He'd seen lots of other strong guys his age too but this one somehow really appealed to him. It's probably just a mere coincidence that he'd seen that guy, yet, he couldn't shake off the feeling of wanting to know him more.

The chances of meeting that guy again are probably pretty small.

But what do you know; they ended up in the same class after all.

The very next day, Misaki set off to school. It was his first day in Middle School and he couldn't feel any more annoyed than he already is. It was raining in the morning and he woke up too late, causing him to run all the way from his apartment all the way to the bus stop.

But the day seems to get better for him as he spotted a familiar looking guy on the bench of a bus stop. It was the guy from yesterday. Following his instincts, Misaki sat beside him and started talking endlessly.

He didn't quite know the reason though. It's not a very common thing to do for Misaki to just sit next to a stranger and chats with him.

It's just his instincts.

It somehow gave him the feeling that 'this guy's different at some points' kinda thing.

**So….. I don't really know what else to write…. I hope you guys enjoyed it **

**I don't really know what to write in the next chapter….. I'll think of something though…..**

**So then, review please?**


End file.
